


Denim

by mimosa-supernova (FourCatProductions)



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCatProductions/pseuds/mimosa-supernova
Summary: Emily makes her first pair of jeans.
Relationships: Emily/Sandy (Stardew Valley)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Denim

Of all the places Sandy loves best in this world – her grandmother’s trailer, the arid expanse of the Calico Desert, the community garden in full bloom – her favorite is still Emily’s sewing room. It’s cozy, cheerily chaotic, crammed to the gills with swatches and rolls of fabric in every color available, half-finished sketches and patterns pinned to the walls and clothes hanging from the rack in the corner. Sandy had helped her pick out the wallpaper and patterns for the curtains last year, when Emily had come to stay at the Oasis for the weekend. A second, larger curtain, sewn out of old dresses, separates it from the rest of the house. Sandy sits in the chair by the window, basking in the sunlight.

“You’ve really never made a pair of pants before?” she asks.

“Nope!” Emily calls from the other side of the curtain. “I never wear jeans, so I didn’t think about it, but after the snow we got last winter, I thought it might be good to have a pair.”

“Makes sense. And are you planning on letting me see them sometime today?”

“As long as you promise not to laugh.”

“ _Emily!”_ Sandy puts a hand over her heart, mock-scandalized, even though she knows Emily can’t see it. “I would never.”

“Don’t lie.” There’s a smile in her voice even before the curtain slides open, and she steps back into the alcove, all long legs and lean hips wrapped up in tight blue denim. Does a little twirl and strikes a pose, hands in her pockets. “Well? What do you think?”

Sandy looks her up and down, then up again.

“Well, I don’t know if I can say.” She leans back in her chair, bats her eyelashes. “It’s hard to get a good look from all the way over there.”

Emily’s face lights up, and she plops down on Sandy’s lap, arms around her neck. “Are you flirting with me? Because it feels like you’re flirting with me.”

“Could be.” Sandy runs a hand up her thigh, squeezes her hip. “Maybe I’m just admiring your craftsmanship.”

“No, your aura is pink,” Emily says, her nose bumping Sandy’s. “You’re definitely flirting.”

Maybe it’s because they haven’t seen in each other in a while, but she’s forgotten what a good kisser Emily is – she forgets every time, and every time it knocks the wind out of her all over again. It’s sweet and slow and goes on for what feels like years, Emily’s hands winding in her hair, and when they finally pull apart, she rests her forehead against Emily’s cheek and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“Oh, honey,” she says. “You should definitely think about wearing jeans more often.”


End file.
